User blog:Academyjr64/Owning's Incomplete Strategies
As you can probably tell, this is incomplete. But you can still see who I use and what I brought. Roster Here are the four operatives I primarily use so you don't get confused. Their weapons & perks are included, and they generally come in handy in each mission they're featured in. The weapons they use are all bolstered by their respective mastery perks and have the Laser equipped if possible. Swindler * Infiltrator (Thief + Hacker) * Raven "The Game" (C, S | Mini Sight, Golden) * Raven "Was Rigged" (C, S | Mini Sight, Golden) Gallows * Specialist (Hacker + Mercenary) * UP9 "Wing Shooter" (C, S | Glow Sights) * K45 "Kept you waiting huh?" (C | Muzzle Brake) * CH-A "CHA CHA SLIDE" (Financier/Blacksite | Red Dot, Muzzle Brake) Mantis * Juggernaut (Mercenary + Engineer) * 480 MCS "Ace Breacher" (Mini Sight, Choke) * Thumper Slipstream * Breacher (Engineer + Thief) * MM20 "Pay To Win" (C, S | Mini Sight) * S97 "Jackal's Poise" (C | Mini Sight, Muzzle Brake, Angled Grip, Stock) Loud missions are all done in groups of 3-4 because I don't like being lonely. The Killhouse Stealth This can easily be done solo but I guess you can bring other people along if you want them to run into cameras and get caught. Operative * Literally anyone will work for this mission lol * Equipment: Lockpicks (optional; slow & safe), Breaching Charge (on the table; fast & risky) On this difficulty, there are quite a few cameras, so mind the five camera limit when shooting them down. One of the rooms also has three guards instead of two. Making liberal use of the shout feature can make the mission go faster. Whenever you shout or disable a camera, any guard who is able to walk over and investigate will do so. You can also get guards within holdup range to turn around by shouting while behind them. Guards who are shouted down won't get up for approximately 3 minutes, and since these runs will always take under 3 minutes to finish you're in the clear. Legend * Swindler (Infiltrator) * Perks: Interference, Out of Sight, Masquerade * Equipment: Lockpicks + Scrambler This difficulty is no walk in the park. Each room has three guards who all use a radio while investigating. In addition, there are numerous cameras throughout the building, and there isn't a single camera operator inside. Good luck with that! Getting the disguise is easier than it sounds. The starting area is not a Hostile Zone, so pick the door open, stand in the back, and pull out a gun until a guard gets lured in. Loud Operative * Anyone will work as long as you don't get shot. When you're ready, grab some Breaching Charges, shoot the door open, and make a beeline for the vault. Once you've set up the Diamond Drill, you can look around for some of the five Medkits that appear in the building before taking cover in a spot that won't get you shot at from all sides. Should be easy enough. Legend * Gallows (Specialist) * Perks: Equipment Specialist * Armor: II-A Scout * Equipment: Medkit (optional) The Deposit Stealth Operative * Swindler (Infiltrator) * Equipment: Lockpicks, Scrambler, Breaching Charge Legend * Swindler (Infiltrator) or Slipstream (Breacher) * Equipment: Lockpicks, Breaching Charge Loud Operative * Gallows (Specialist) * Equipment: Medkit x 2, Breaching Charge Legend * Gallows (Specialist) * Armor: III-A Frontline or III-Aegis * Equipment: Medkit x 4, Breaching Charge The Financier Stealth Operative * Swindler (Infiltrator) or Slipstream (Breacher) * Equipment: Lockpicks Legend * Swindler (Infiltrator) or Slipstream (Breacher) * Equipment: Lockpicks Loud Operative * Gallows (Specialist) * Equipment: Nothing. You'll beat Ryan to the panic room for sure! Legend * Gallows (Specialist) * Armor: III-A Frontline or III-Aegis * Equipment: Medkit x 3 The Withdrawal Stealth Operative * Slipstream (Breacher) or Swindler (Infiltrator) * Equipment: Lockpicks (optional), Breaching Charge x 2 Legend * Slipstream (Breacher) or Swindler (Infiltrator) * Equipment: Lockpicks (optional), Breaching Charge x 2 Loud Operative * Gallows (Specialist) or Mantis (Juggernaut) * Equipment: Medkit, Breaching Charge x2 or Thumper Legend * Mantis (Juggernaut) * Armor: III-Aegis * Equipment: Medkit x 3, Thumper The Blacksite Stealth I dunno lol I still haven't gotten the Legend badge Any * Swindler (Infiltrator) or Slipstream (Breacher) * Equipment: Lockpicks Loud Operative * Gallows (Specialist) or Mantis (Juggernaut) * Equipment: Medkit x 1-2, Breaching Charge x 3 or Thumper Legend * Mantis (Juggernaut) * Armor: III-Aegis * Equipment: Medkit x 6, Thumper The Lakehouse Stealth Any * Swindler (Infiltrator) * Equipment: Lockpicks, Tracker x 4 Loud Operative * Mantis (Juggernaut) * Equipment: Medkit x 1, Thumper Legend * Mantis (Juggernaut) * Armor: III-Aegis * Equipment: Medkit x 6, Thumper Category:Blog posts